Life with the Vocaloids!
by shadowgirl78899
Summary: A story me and my friend are making during our free time at school and at home. We alternate chapters. I write some chapters, and she writes some. Jaliyah Williams was an shy, innocent, and sweet girl, who just happened to hang out with an crazy and yandere girl named Chi. So, what happens when Jaliyah falls in love with an certain pink haired Vocaloid? Luka X OC and Gackupo X OC.
1. Day 1 Part 1

Me: "This is my first story!"

Miku: "Yep!"

Rin: "That's true!"

Me: "So um... what am I supposed to say in these kinds of things..."

Miku: "I don't know...

Luka: "Miku!" "Oh there you are, I was looking for you! You didn't finish mopping the floor!"

Me: "Luka!" glomps

Luka: "Oh, god."

Miku: "So... should I say the copyrighting?"

Luka: "I guess i'll say it... though this is an story written by Jaliyah and her crazed friend, Jaliyah does not own Vocaloid. I mean, let's all face it people. If she did, i'd probably be her personal maid or something like that..."

Me:"You know it, girl!" "Enjoy, people!"

I wrote this chapter!

The Life With Vocaloid

Day 1:

This story starts with me, an 16-year-old girl named Jaliyah, and Chi, my best friend who is 17 years old. We both were otaku and loved anime, manga, Vocaloid, and anything else that had to do with Japanese culture, so we were going to an Anime Expo. Chi was cosplaying as Alice from Pandora Hearts, and I was cosplaying as Hatsune Miku. We had met when I was just 5 years old and she was 6. Our mothers had met at their job and became very good friends, so my mom decided to take me with her to Chi's mother's house. At first I was controversial. Why would she drag me to one of her friend's houses where they would just have another boring 'Adult chat'. That's when she explained to me that she has an daughter who was one year older than me named Chi. I just hid my face at the thought of meeting this girl and screwing it up like always. When I met Chi she was the exact opposite of how I was. She literally ran up to me screaming "Hello!" "H-hello" I said back. 'Do you want to play with me?' she asked. 'S-sure' I said. She invited me to her room and she got me to open up and tell her a little bit more about myself and we became friends. Ever since that day, we were like twins. One of us is hardly seen without the other. However, we are very different. Being an Otaku is one of our only similarities. I am shy, sweet, cute, and innocent. My favorite genre of anime is anything cute, but mostly Mahou Shoujo. I have brown hair and blue eyes, and my favorite color is light blue. I love colorful things. I would never even think of hurting anyone, since I cry at the mere thought of those poor library books, being torn apart by careless kids. 'Books have feelings too!' is one of my mottos, though Chi has told me a million times otherwise. However, Chi is the complete opposite. She loves blood, death, and gore and is outgoing and is so yandere! Most of the time, If she sees me talking to someone else, she will chase them down until she finds the right time to confront them about her 'problems' with them hanging with her 'bestie.' But, this is always just a warning, as the next day, they are always found stuffed in a locker somewhere. And from that sentence I just wrote, you can see she would happily hurt anyone who she doesn't like, so do me a favor and don't get on her bad side! She has red eyes and jet black hair. She loves any anime of the horror type. It's not like she has an reason to act like that, though, we both are totally satisfied with our lives. 'I can't wait!' Chi exclaimed, bouncing up and down. 'Me neither!' I replied, smiling at her utter excitement. 'But, I definitely can't wait for the Vocaloid concert!' Chi near screamed, "I heard that an Vocaloid named Megurine Luka is performing!" "Really?" I said, squinting to try and bring up any memories of that name, "I've never heard of her before." "Me neither!" Chi replied, staring at my squinting face, "I wonder what she sounds like." "Yeah, me too." I blankly replied before noticing her staring at my face. "H-hey" I stammered, blushing, "Why are you staring at me like that?" " 'Cause," She pondered, " I know that it makes you freak out" "Y-your so mean." I said, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. She just giggled in reply.

20 minutes later:

From the moment we walked into the Anime Expo we felt like family. People waved at us and immediately started to compliment our costumes. "I know right?" Chi blurted out proudly "We made them ourselves!" This caused a big crowd to gather around us, which was definitely unwanted for me. I buried my face in my hands. "Big deal!" Someone yelled. We turned our heads to the direction of the outburst. Three girls stepped forward, the shortest dressed as Haruhi Suzumiya and the other two girls who were taller than the first dressed as Yuki Nagato and Mikuru Asahina. "We made _these _ourselves, and our costumes are way better!" I looked down at my costume, then at their's, and they were right. So, if they were right there was no reason to argue, right? Well obviously, Chi thought otherwise. "Oh yeah!" Chi yelled. "You don't even have the right to wear those costumes!, I bet you can't even perform Hare Hare Yukai right!" That was one of the few times in my life where I wish Chi would have just shut up. "Oh, really?" The shortest girl, who was obviously the leader of this little group, pondered, "Challenge accepted!" And with a snap of her fingers, like magic, the instrumental of Hare Hare Yukai started playing. As soon as they sung the first line, Chi's eyes widened like saucers, and mine did the same. We were so into it that about time we noticed Chi was wrong and they could perform this song like a boss, they were already singing the last chorus. "ashita mata au toki warainagara Hummingu!" They sang in perfect unison. This was one of those times that Chi was wrong. She was _dead _wrong. After the song we both stood with our mouths half open. "Well, girls I think we proved them wrong." The leader said. "Right, right!" The girls behind her nodded in unison. " And such hypocrisy!" She went on, " How can you say we have no right to wear this outfit if we can't sing the main song right!" "Well, I bet that girl next to you can't sing World Is Mine!" "Yes she can!; Right Jaliyah-chan?" Chi said. "Right!" I said. Then I realized what she had just said. " Oh no, oh no no no!," I said. She knew I had stage fright. "Come on Jaliyah-chan, for me!" "No!" I said I stood firmly by my decision. Chi sighed. She must have noticed it too. "Alright looks like I have no choice then." She said. "What?" I asked, honestly puzzled on what she was talking about. And that's when she did it. The puppy eyes. "No!" I said, powerless to this adorable face. "Pwease?" She went on, sounding like a little kid on purpose. "No!" I said. This time she said nothing in reply, just started whining like an puppy. "No!" I said one more time. But, soon I gave in to the whining, and said, "Fine, just this once, for you." "Yay!" She exclaimed. I smiled at her before turning to my audience which was surely waiting during all that whining time. The three girls were pretending to have watches and be looking at them, tapping their foot. I took an deep breath and began. "Sekai de ichiban Ohime-sama..." I didn't mean to sound like a dying squirrel, I swear! However, my stage fright making my voice crack didn't allow me to sound much better than one. I had only sang this one line, when the girls started chuckling, then openly laughing. The rest of the Anime Expo started laughing soon after. "What an horrible display!" The leader laughed. " And you think _you_ have the right to say _we _can't perform a song right?" "Ha!" " Sekai de ichiban Ohime-sama" She sang, doing an Alvin and the Chipmunks-sounding impression of me. Though I did sound horrible, I must admit that the impression was exaggerated too much. Kami-sama knows that I didn't sound _that _bad. "See you later, losers!" She said, walking away with her reinforcements following close behind her. Chi stuck her tongue out at her, and though she wasn't looking, Chi made sure she knew she was doing this by going "Meeeeehhhh..." at her.

The rest of the Anime Expo before the concert wasn't half as bad. We did the normal Anime Expo stuff, purchasing souvenirs, taking pictures with people, talking about anime, etc. In fact, we didn't even notice that the Vocaloid concert was coming up until this guy with an glow stick stand said, " The Vocaloid concert is coming up in 2 minutes! This is your last chance! If you want an glow stick, please purchase one now!" Chi and I ran up to the glow stick stand to buy one before they sold out and the concert started. We surveyed the colors. Teal ones, which obviously stood for Miku who would be performing her song "Popipo." Yellow ones, which stood for Rin and Len who would be performing 'Rin Rin Signal.', And blue and brown ones, which stood for Meiko and Kaito who would be performing their song 'Paired Wintry Winds" together. I was about to pick an teal one, when Chi called out to me. "Yo, Jaliyah-chan, look." "There's one more color!" She said. "Hm?" I turned. She was right. Ok, I knew how the glow stick system went, Teal is Miku, yellow is Rin and Len, blue is Kaito, and Meiko was brown, but who was...pink? "I think they probably stand for that other girl performing tonight" Chi said. "Oh." I said. "She must have pink hair then." "Ooh." Chi said excitedly. " I definitely wonder what she's like now!" "Yeah, me too." I said, honestly sharing her excitement. We purchased an Teal one for me to stand for Miku who was currently my favorite Vocaloid, and an blue one for Chi, as Kaito was her favorite Vocaloid. Her main reason for this decision? Coming straight from her mouth: " 'Cause he's hot." We heard the announcer start, "And here's your first song Popipo!" The crowd screamed a little just from hearing the name of the song. "From your favorite Vocaloid..." The crowd was getting even rowdier. "Hatsune Miku!" He finally finished. Now the crowd was wild! When Miku first appeared people screamed in unison. By the time she got to the chorus the screaming had still not died down. "saa nome omae suki daro? Yasai juusu watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta dakara nonde watashi no yasai juusu kakaku wa nihyaku en" She sang. When the song finally ended the screaming died down. Only for the announcer to announce Rin and Len singing Rin Rin Signal and an whole new trial of screaming to start up. Rin and Len did not disappoint. Everything was as usual. Their cuteness, their singing...And I absolutely loved it! "rin rin shigunaru mushi shitara ihan kippu kitte shimau zo" They sang. Chi and I sang along in English. When the song ended, again the screaming died, just to start back up when the next song Paired Wintry Winds was announced. I had loved the song since when I first heard it, so I loved being there and seeing the performance even more. "Kawaita kogarashi soyosoyo to, Kawaita konoha wa hirahira to" They sang. I sang along in English, Chi obviously didn't know the words, but, she hummed. After Meiko and Kaito's performance, I had started arguing with another fan about the quality of the anime "Chobits." Then, the announcer started to announce the next song. I'm sure he had said alot, but because of this heated argument I was in, I only heard: "blah blah blah, Megurine Luka, blah blah blah, Just be Friends" "Jaliyah-chan, hurry! Your going to miss the pink haired girl's performance!" Chi pressured me. However, I was so into this argument that I didn't even care. I figured that I would just look her up and hear some of her songs later, as I was too busy trying to prove these people wrong. But, then, the screaming started back up, and I turned around to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen on stage...

Me: "Well, that was only part one of day one and it was _**long...**_

Miku: "Yep!"

Rin: "Couldn't agree more!"

Luka: "Your still hugging me!"

Me: "Yep, and I don't think i'm gonna stop!" "Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and forgive me for any grammar mistakes!"

Luka: "And for near choking me to death!"

I'd be happy to get any critique on this so that my friend and I can improve it, so don't be afraid to comment on it.

Notes: Kami-sama: God in Japanese

Hare Hare Yukai: Ending to the anime, "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya."

Haruhi Suzumiya: The main character in the anime I just mentioned above.

Just be Friends: One of Megurine Luka's songs.

World is Mine: One of Hatsune Miku's songs. It is among the most popular of her songs, and is often identified by fans as her "theme" song.

Yuki Nagato and Mikuru Asahina: Two other main characters in the anime "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Any other notes you might need, comment. Oh yeah! And Chi is based on my friend I am writing the story with too! This is pretty much how I wish my life was, and as you might have guessed, i'm Jaliyah.


	2. Day 1 Part 2

Me:"Well, it's time for part two!"

Meiko: Yep... *hiccup*

Me: "Meiko, are you drunk again?"

Meiko: "Maybe just a little..."

Me:"Meiko! Someone needs to hide the sake."

Meiko:"No, no! Please, I'll do anything!"

Me:"Well, you can say the copyrights..."

Meiko:"Ok,Ok, fine. Though Jaliyah *hiccup* wrote...this...story with her friend... *hiccup*... she does not own...Vocaloid, because if she did... I would have no sake...!

Me:"True, true... Now on to the story!"

The Life with Vocaloids

Day 1 Part 2:

The moment I saw her and heard her voice, my heart started beating wildly. I was really sweaty, and I could hardly breathe. "Just be friends... all we gotta do just be friends. It's time to say goodbye." She sang in an beautiful husky, yet feminine voice. "Why am I reacting like this?" I asked myself. Of course, I got no answer back. I grabbed Chi and led her out the door in alarm. "Hey, why are we leaving?" Chi yelled. "The performance isn't done yet!" "Let's just go." I said stubbornly. Chi stared at me for a moment to see if I was serious before saying "Okay." sadly and walking away...

"What's wrong?" Chi asked as she noticed that I had not said or done anything but look down at the ground this whole time. "Nothing." I replied blankly. "Hmm..." Chi hummed. She was deep in thought. "Oh, i know!" She said. Before I could ask what she was talking about, she grabbed me and led me off somewhere. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax, even if that relaxation would only last for a while...

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" Chi exclaimed, making me open my eyes. "Tada!" Chi sang. "It's your favorite pizza place! You might be better off just picking off the pepperoni anyway since I know you!" She winked at me. Let me explain, my favorite food is pepperoni, so when i'm sad, Chi will drag me anyplace where pepperoni is on the menu. "Okay." I said managing a little smile. "I guess I am a little hungry." Boy, was that a lie. I was _**very**_ hungry. "That's the spirit!" Chi yelled, amused with my answer, "Now, let's go!", and with that, she dragged me inside.

The interior of the pizza parlor was the same as the last time we went there. It was clean with red and white checkered walls and round tables and chairs that matched the same pattern. It was like an old fashioned restaurant, with the napkin holders on each table. Chi went up to the counter and ordered the pepperoni pizza. While we waited for the food, I kept my gaze down and thought about Luka. Why did I find her so beautiful? So enticing? So _**captivating**_? Chi just stared at me worryingly. When the pizza finally came, we ate. "Mm..." Chi mused, "This pizza is delicious!; Right Jaliyah-chan?" I didn't say anything, just stared down at my plate. I had barely touched my pizza. "Jaliyah-chan, what's wrong?" Chi asked, honestly concerned. I sighed and looked up at her. Chi was my best friend. If i couldn't tell her, I couldn't tell anybody right? Besides, I couldn't let her carry on worrying about me like this. Knowing Chi, she'd probably do something drastic. So, I took a deep breath and started to explain. "Well, when I saw that Luka girl I started to feel...weird..." "Weird?" "How?" Chi asked. "Well, my heart started beating unusually fast. It was loud too. I was actually a little afraid that everybody else in the expo had heard it. And I got all sweaty and I could hardly breathe and..." I replied quickly. "Wait, hold on." Chi stopped me. "So, basically it's like this... your heart beat got all loud and fast, and you got sweaty, and you could hardly breathe?" "Y-yeah, I guess..." I said. "Ooh...! Jaliyah-chan!" Chi laughed. "What?!" I asked in alarm, afraid that it meant something bad. "Sounds like your in love with that girl to me." Chi replied playfully. "No, no, not just in love, like in loooooooove." She stretched out her hands as wide as they could go to show me just how much love she though I had for Luka. "What!? No! You must be wrong!" I said. "Well, even if you don't believe me, you can't leave it out as an possible reason for why you reacted that way." Chi stated. As much as I hated it I knew that she was right. "M-maybe." I stammered. "Let's just go home."

After we finished eating we walked to my house. "Jaliyah-chan..." Chi started. "Yes, Chi?" I asked, even though I could tell what she was about to ask just by her tone. "It's lonely at home all by myself, can I stay here tonight?" She finally concluded. Let me explain, Chi's father had left after he found out that her mother was pregnant and her mother had died when she was 7 years old. She had cancer. I remember comforting Chi as she was crying, though the scene was making me cry myself. I remember the way my mom, Chi, and I all cried at her funeral. We could have provided a whole heck of a lot of rivers. I should have told you this earlier, but I wanted to save the touchy subjects for later. "Chi, now you know that that is not my decision to make." "You must ask my mother." "Okay..." Chi gave in. "Hello!" My mom greeted me as we entered the house. "Hi, Mom!" Chi said excitedly. "Can I stay here tonight?" She always insisted on calling my mother "Mom". "Well, of course you can!" Mom answered. "Hi, Mom." I said, not near as enthusiastic as how Chi had said it. "What's wrong?" Mom asked me, "sleepy?" "Well that," Chi answered for me, "And the fact that she's in love!" "Oh, really?" My mom looked at me. Soon they were both staring at me. "No, no, no, that's not true! Well I don't know if it's true or not, i'm still figuring that part out, but..." I said waving my hands all around like the crazy person I truly was. "Hehehe..." My mom giggled. "Well, goodnight you two. Chi, your pajamas are in Jaliyah's closet. Gee, you might as well just live here as much as you stay over. You already have the rules down! You call me mother, most of your clothes are here, you walk in like your an resident of this house..." Me and Chi walked upstairs to my room as my mother went on with her list. I put on my pajamas with the cute pink bunnies sitting on little clouds, while Chi put on her pajamas with bloody knives on them. As you can probably figure, no place sells pajamas with bloody knife designs, so Chi had to save up to have them custom made. She has never lost them since the day she got them back from the tailor. I lied down on my bed, as Chi slept on a pillow and some blankets on the floor next to my bed. I turned off the lamp and Chi yawned. "G' night..." She said, sounding like she was drifting off to sleep already. "Good night." I answered. Chi must have been really sleepy, because, to my surprise, as soon as I heard her head hit the pillow I heard an light snoring noise. I smiled. Chi usually never went straight to sleep. She would always try to convince me to listen to an scary story, play an game with her, or play an video game on the PS Vita with her, but, obviously, not today. And, even more to my surprise, I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking of Luka. And that night, before I finally daydreamed myself to sleep, I decided that Chi... was right.

Me:"Well, thats the end of day 1. Hope you enjoyed! And let's hope that Meiko doesn't "enjoy" any more sake tonight."

Meiko: "Hey, I heard that you know!"


	3. Day 2

Me: "Well, time for day two!"

Kaito: "Yep!"

Me:"Well..."

Kaito:"What?"

Me:"Aren't you gonna say something else?"

Kaito: "I'm just here for the ice cream."

Me:*sighs* Though I wrote this story using the characters of Vocaloid, I in no way own Vocaloid and it is property of Crypton Future Media Inc. Because, if I owned Vocaloid, Kaito wouldn't be this retarded!"

Kaito:"Hey! I am not retarded! I was promised ice cream for coming and I did!"

Me: ... Fine... Here's your ice cream.

Kaito:"Yay!"

Life with the Vocaloids

Day 2:

The paragraphs that my friend wrote start:

I woke up with an yawn. 'Ah, what a wonderful morning, I said as I stretched. I looked around the room and saw that Chi wasn't there. "Hey, where's Chi?" I wondered out loud. "Get up, time for school!" Chi yelled. Unhappy, I covered my ears. "Okay, you can shush now!" I said. "Good, now get ready so we can go." Chi said. Chi walked out of the room. "She didn't have to come crashing through my room." I said as Chi started making crashing noise downstairs. "Well that's Chi, and you can't change that!" I shook my head. After washing up and brushing my teeth, I put on my clothes. I put on my normal school outfit of an yellow shirt with an blue tie, and an light blue skirt. Once I got done washing up and putting on my clothes on, we walked to Rockchester High, which was our current high school. Chi and I always said that this high school was named that because all of the kids were like rocks. The teachers couldn't get them to do any work, listen, or anything they wanted them to do. Like rocks they were immobile. When Chi and I were about only 4 inches away from our classroom, we heard someone yell, "Hey, watch out!" We turned our heads to see who it was. It was an fellow classmate of ours, Jackson. Chi hated him because he had a crush on me and was always trying to get over his shyness and spark up a conversation with me. He has never said so, but, it's pretty obvious if you could just see the way he blushes when he looks at me. "What the...?" I said, as Chi moved out of the way, but, in the rush to save herself from getting hit she forgot to grab me out of the way, too. The result? Jackson fell right on top of me. "Ouch!" We both said at the same time. I looked up at him on top of me and blushed profusely. He looked at me underneath him and blushed even darker. "Oh, um, i'm so sorry!" He apologized. Then, Chi, with an evil look on her face, pulled Jackson off of me with one hand like a boss. "T-thanks." Jackson said, shivering. He was obviously terrified. Gee, you would be terrified of someone too if they had stuffed you in a locker about an million times, threatened you more times than you could count, and punched you just for talking to the one who you have a crush on. He ran off quickly in horror. "Next time you should think twice before falling onto my girl." Chi said after him blankly, like she was not in the mood.

Ok, now I wrote the following paragraphs:

First, we went to math. As usual, Chi and I talked to each other excessively when the teacher wasn't talking and we weren't doing work. Trust me, Chi would happily talk while the teacher was talking and while we were doing work, but, I always said that that would be disrespectful to the teacher, and would cause me to get in trouble, which in the process would cause my wonderful perfect A+ grades to drop. I always got an perfect in citizenship. Next, was Gym. Again, me and Chi just talked. The gym teacher made us walk for 10 minutes, and when Jackson walked past me, he blushed and waved. But, then, Chi put her fist up at him, and he suddenly went from walking, to running. After Gym, we went to science. Our science teacher always cussed so much, it was an miracle she was not fired yet, however me and Chi always couldn't help but laugh at this. After Science was... Ah, Lunch, otherwise known as the just relax, eat, and talk for all this time period. At least to me and Chi. And that's exactly what we did. Well, except the eat part. The school lunches were disgusting here! Everyone gave their lunches to the very few amount of people in the school who they knew would eat it. My person to go to for that was Jackson. He blushed and happily excepted the food. Chi stared at him intensely just hoping that he would make an mistake and say or do anything to me, because if just our fingertips touched, even if it was obviously an mistake, she would just stuff him in another locker, which she obviously, for some reason, loved doing. After Lunch, we had Reading for the remainder of the day. Again, Chi and I yapped our heads off. "Do you guys ever stop talking?" A girl in our class named Kaitlyn asked. "Hmm... Let me think... No." Chi turned back to me and quickly started talking again. At least she had answered truthfully...

The rest of Reading passed by like a cool breeze and Chi and I walked to my house. We looked at the mail and saw that my next issue of "Vocaloid Monthly" had been delivered. "Yay!" Chi exclaimed, she couldn't wait to read it. "Let's go!" "But, wait we have to get out of these clothes and..." but, all of my reasoning was for naught. Chi was literally dragging me up the stairs.

When we finally got upstairs, Chi jumped onto the bed, making it bounce her up before she could properly sit on the bed. I sat down on the bed by her and smoothed out my skirt. "Your so boring!" She said. "What?" I asked. "As your friend I just have to say that you don't need to be so perfect all the time! Like, your just sitting on your bed at home! You don't need to look all neat and tidy!" She explained. I got what she was saying. I guess it was pretty unnecessary for me to smooth my skirt out. "But, anyway," she said, flipping open to the first page. "Here we go!" We had hardly even looked at the first page when Chi started flipping through all the pages saying, "Boring,boring,boring, we already know all this stuff Jaliyah-chan!" She was right, and I was starting to lose interest in this months issue when Chi suddenly stopped flicking pages. "Well this is interesting..." She stated... "What? What is it?" I said immediately alarmed. Chi almost never thought anything was interesting, unless it was new methods an anime character had used for battle or to kill someone or something. I stared at the page with her. "Well... It looks like there's an school called Vocaloid High that all of the Vocaloids attend." "Oh" I said. I thought that Chi had got me all excited for nothing, I mean, if the Vocaloids attended it, they wouldn't want crazy fans screaming their ears off right? So it must have not been open for non-Vocaloid students. But, I was wrong. "Jaliyah-chan, look!" Chi said, pulling my attention back to the page in the magazine "It says non-Vocaloids can attend too!" "Really?!" I said. Knowing Mom, she probably would have let me transfer since she knew how much I hated my current school and Chi pretty much does whatever I do since she's all alone and can make her own decisions. "It says that you have to audition for the school, and they will only accept you if your grades are above average and you are an good singer." "Oh." I said. Geez, Chi had _really_ got me excited now! I had thought that I would to go to school with the Vocaloids everyday, without having to have some supernatural talent. But, there it was. Though my grades were above average, I didn't believe that I could sing. "Jaliyah-chan, you have to audition!" Chi yelled, grabbing my shirt collar and pulling my face towards her's, "You can sing really good! And your grades are exceptional!" I knew she had got the word exceptional from our teacher the last time she talked about my grades. "But, your wrong... I can't sing..." I started. "Yes, you can! You have to believe me Jaliyah-chan! You can do it!" Chi assured me. I looked into her eyes. She was really serious about this. "But, Chi I..." I started up again. "Think about this Jaliyah-chan." Chi said, letting go of my collar and closing her eyes and balling her fist, looking very serious, "This might be your only chance... to ever meet with Luka!" She finished. My eyes widened at the sound of that name. I thought it was such an beautiful name for such an beautiful girl as her. "If you don't take a chance and do this," Chi continued, I could see tears flowing down her cheeks. "If you don't do this, I'll never forgive you for just giving up and never confronting that girl about your feelings!" I stared at her silently sobbing for a moment before giving up. "Okay... I'll audition" Chi stopped crying. "You really mean it?" she asked. "I really mean it." I said. "Oh, thank you Jaliyah-chan! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said hugging me. For the rest of the night me and Chi talked mostly about Vocaloid High. We decided that Chi would audition too. She would sing the song "Lover's suicide in Oblivion" for her audition, since she loved death. And I would sing "World Is Mine" for my audition. I was already thinking of doing this song, but Chi had pressured me into singing it by saying that this way, if those girls ever saw it they would be shocked by how good I could really sing it when i'm not bombarded by stage fright. After going downstairs to say good night to mom, we climbed into the places where we slept. I turned off the lamp. "So we're recording us singing for the audition tomorrow, right?" "Tomorrow?!" I asked, alarmed. "I was going to improve a little and audition a few weeks from now!" "No!" Chi said stubbornly. "We must audition tomorrow. I think that the quicker they receive the video and look at it, the quicker they can approve us or not so that all the slots won't be filled and we won't be like number one-thousand-something on the waiting list. Besides, if you ask me there's nothing more that you can improve about your singing Jaliyah-chan." She said. "Really?" I asked, honestly flattered. "Really." Chi answered. "Well, all this talk about transferring and auditioning and stuff has worn me out," Chi yawned. "Good night Jaliyah-chan." "Good night." I answered. My heart beat wildly as I thought of myself singing on stage with Luka. "Maybe someday..." I whispered to myself. "Maybe someday..."

Me: "And that was the end of day 2! I hope you enjoyed it!"

Chi: "I know I did!"

Luka: "Ok..., but why am I here and why are you both hugging me? Aren't you supposed to talk to the same person you talked to in the beginning in the end, and the last time I checked that was Kaito."

Me: "Well, he got an little stomach problem from too much ice cream so... we called you in!"

Luka: "You did something to that ice cream on purpose didn't you?"

Me: "Hehehe"

Chi: "No, I did it!"

Luka: "You- You psycho! Let go of me!"

Me and Chi: "See you next time! Nya~"


	4. Note

*Note:*

To anyone who has even bothered to view this fanfiction and is reading this: Thank You. Now, what I wanted to say was this. THIS FANFICTION IS NOT BEING CANCELLED! I just want to say that it is my friend's turn to write and she is totally slacking. I told her that she should write some during school, but, she said that she couldn't think of anything right now and she would do it at home and would probably get it done by Friday, but, knowing her, that probably meant 4 weeks. Lol. So hang tight, this Fanfiction is not cancelled, it just might take a while for the next chapter to get up. Like, I can't even estimate it, this girl is slacking so much. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to even look at this fanfiction. One more thing, this fanfiction and all other fanfictions, which are the basis of this whole entire site, might get deleted because of this new law they are thinking of passing called SOPA, this law had been brought up before and stopped by people who petitioned against it, but, it's here again! So, we have way less people who have signed the petition than we need, so, please sign! Link to petition: .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

Update - March 26, 2014

The progress of the new chapter is coming along very very slowly, but, it will surely get to you. My friend is an slacker and hates any type of work, so she's acting like she doesn't give an freak. Sorry! But, I promise that if it's the last thing I ever do before I die I will force this girl to finish it. Don't worry!


End file.
